Cartas
by Catalaina
Summary: No es que Kageyama viva a la moda y adore la tecnología, pero hasta para él es tonto lo que Hinata quiere ¿Y lo peor? No entiende qué le dió a Hinata con las cartas, pero lo intenta, porque aunque es un memo, es su amigo y ambos están lejos. [KageHina]


**_No sé que había pasado pero ff me desconfiguró todo por algún motivo y hasta cambió palabras como si hubiera traducido automáticamente y ni siquiera está escrito en inglés (?) pero en fin, lo siento, ya está arreglado._**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes pertenecen_ _Haruichi Furudate._

 ** _Cartas_**

.

.

 **(1)**

 _ **Kioto, 12 de Septiembre del 2018**_

 _Hola Tontoyama!_

 _Me saqué un tiempo mientras desempacaba un par de cosas para enviarte una postal y animarte. A que no adivinas quien vive en la residencia. Y no. No es el Gran Rey, aunque oí que estaba por Tokio, el Gran Rey es genial, y sabe biología!_

 _Hice un par de amigos cuando venía hacia acá, choqué por accidente con un tipo altísmo! De verdad Kageyama, yo he crecido un par de centímetros y todos parecen gigantes aún. Aunque sigo pudiendo saltar. El caso es que me hice amigos de ellos, (aunque juegan basquetbol y hubiera sido genial que hicieran vóley) e iré a almorzar con ellos en un rato así que no me extenderé demasiado (y ya te lo conté todo al móvil) para estar listo cuando me vengan a buscar._

 _Y lo más importante de esta carta era el ánimo. Para que veas que no es tan difícil escribir una carta a tu amigo, Amargayama. Me gustaría que lo intentaras al menos. No te estoy pidiendo una tarea de inglés! No es para tanto. Y no nos veremos hasta un montón de tiempo, podríamos hacer como esa gente de las pelis que se envía cosas, sí? Porfiiis._

 _Buah, tocan la puerta. Espero tu respuesta (:_

 _ **HINATA SHOYO**_

 **(2)**

 **Osaka, 25 de Septiembre de 2018**

 _Querido Hinata (idiota):_

 _He tenido que buscar por internet el formato de las cartas porque ni siquiera sé hacer una, burro. Y es sólo porque quieres utilizar esas tontas postales personalizadas que le rogaste a tu madre aunque no tienes a quien escribirle; seguro me estás usando para decir que no fue una compra tonta. Pero esta ha sido la peor justo después del pollo picante porque creíste que podías soportar._

 _Te estoy escribiendo para que dejes de cortarme el móvil cada vez que te quiero contar una tontería, como si tuviera tantas cosas para decir cuando me acribillas el Line desde la mañana, memo._

 _¿Quién va a tener el placer de soportarte? (Cuéntame de una vez, anda, me tienes harto con la cantaleta del "señor X que no sabrás hasta que te escriba". Lo estoy haciendo ya)._

 _COMO YA TE HABÍA CONTADO POR SKYPE, Osaka es como cualquier ciudad. Tiene edificios y autos y calles; es más ruidosa que Miyagi pero todo es más ruidoso que Miyagi. Tú incluido, piojoso. Hay un montón de tonterías que de seguro te encantarían, pero no me ha dado la vena de investigador. Me he quedado practicando en el gimnasio (que sí es una pasada) y yendo a las habitaciones. No es que me emocione andar en metro en hora punta, demasiada gente, no puedo dormir y es ruidoso, pero sí puedo afirmar que es mejor que lo de Tokio._

 _Creo que te gustaría el planetario. Un compañero de equipo me habló sobre él. También hay un acuario o algo así. Realmente no he leído tanto los folletos que me entregaron, pero sé llegar a la Universidad y al dormitorio._

 _Ya no sé qué escribir, idiota. Realmente se me ha secado el cerebro. Así que me despido._

 _-Kageyama._

 _PD: MÁS VALE QUE ME DEJES HABLAR POR EL MÓVIL, IDIOTA. Escribir me agota y se me olvida todo, ni siquiera sé porque te hice caso._

 **(3)**

 **Kioto, 10 de Octubre de 2018**

 _HOOLAAA KAGEYAMA_

 _No es para acabar mis postales! Es para que tengamos buenos recuerdos, pero tú nunca te enteras de nada de la cultura, es que de verdad, fuiste el último en enterarte del challenge de In my feelings, si no fuera porque ese de cabello rosa del Aoba Johsai lo subió a Instagram ni te enterabas, estoy seguro (GRACIAS POR HACERLO! La carta, ya verás como luego cuando seamos viejos diremos algo así como AAAH, CUANDO ERA JÓVEN)_

 _A TI TIENEN QUE SOPORTARTE, AMARGAYAMA. La persona que me encontré es Akaashi-san! Estudia fotografía y es una pasada. El otro día andaba cargando un montón de equipo y como tiene esa expresión genial siempre, cuando toma fotografías es más genial. Aunque da un poquito de miedo. Es un colocador excelente, pero no podemos hacer esos rápidos todavía (-_-) Espero que podamos hacerlo algún día, pero echo de menos tus colocaciones y a todos! Es un poco extraño ya no ser del Karasuno, verdad?! Lo único que no extraño tanto es algebra, pero sigo teniendo inglés y es horrible!_

 _AH. Me entregaron el uniforme y es GENIAL KAGEYAMA (Akaashi-san estaba probando una de sus cámaras conmigo, así que te adjunto una foto. Seguro te mueres de envidia. Es geniaaal, no?!)_

 _Estuve revisando lo que me dijiste Flojoyama, y sí! Hay un montón de cosas geniales, que supongo que veremos cuando vaya, ¿verdaaaad? Eso espero, porque quiero que hagamos muchas cosas. Ya sé que llevamos poco tiempo sin vernos y bla, pero igual! Podríamos ir al planetario, creo que echo de menos las estrellas. Qué te parece?! Para las vacaciones podría irme para allá y luego nos devolvemos juntos a Miyagi. Qué te parece eh, eh, eh. O para Halloween. Podría ir el finde Kageyama._

 _Y se te olvida todo porque eres un anciano :p así que no me eches la culpa._

 _Me reservé esto para contártelo por aquí, y es que iré a mi primer bar con mis amigos los basquetbolistas y otros del club. es un karaoke, así que seguro me sé alguna canción, espero que sea genial! Creo que estoy entrenado para cualquier estilo después de jugar con Natsu. Te voy a pasar fotos por Line, para que me veas envidioso_

 _AH. Y YA SÉ QUE TE LO HE DICHO POR LINE PERO EL ENTRENAMIENTO ES GENIAL. Los universitarios son otra cosa, no? Es genial. Aunque creo que podría aguantar un poco más; el entrenador me dijo que no fuera idiota, porque no estábamos en una correccional salvando nuestros pecados. Le voy a demostrar que tengo más resistencia que eso! Pero en fin, aquí termino porque tengo tarea y además no quiero calcinarte el cerebro leyendo esto que seguro es como la biblia. Lo siento por eso lol_

 ** _HINATA SHOYO_**

 **(4)**

 **Osaka, 21 de Octubre de 2018**

 _Hinata:_

 _Te respondo esta tontería porque así me echo unas risas. Todavía me acuerdo y se me saltan las lágrimas, idiota. Así que no querían dejarte pasar porque eras, ¿"un niño de secundaria"? Yo hubiera deseado teletransportarme, reírme de tu cara y luego volver a la residencia. Eso te pasa por hacerte el maduro, burro. Aunque hubiera sido más gracioso si no hubieras llevado tu identificación. Y no sé para qué probaste la cerveza si sabías que era agria (¿A pis? ¿En serio no se te ocurrió otra forma de explicarlo? Porque es asqueroso)._

 _Por cierto, dile a Natsu que te dibujó demasiado alto. Honestamente, estoy un poco sorprendido de haberlo recibido, pero da las gracias a ella de todos modos. Porque eres un niño de secundaria._

 _Siempre invitándote solo, zopenco, ¿no puedes ser un poco menos desvergonzado? No sufres de vergüenza, ¿o qué? ¡No soy tu guía turístico!_

 _-Kageyama_

 **(5)**

 **Kioto, 3 de Noviembre de 2018**

 _Kageyama:_

 _JOOO! QUÉ GENIAL FUE LO QUE HICIERON EN TU UNIVERSIDAD Y TAMBIÉN TUS COMPAÑEROS DE RESIDENCIA, EH? Cada vez que veo las fotos me acuerdo como tu compañero, ese que tenía un cosplay de la legión de reconocimiento, bailaba Party rock con una margarita en la mano encima de la mesa como si fuera la reencarnación del cantante ese que tiene el afro de LMFAO. Era para morirse de la risa, de verdad, te acuerdas cuando hizo twerking? CASI ME CAIGO DE LA RISA, DE VERDAD. También hay fotos de nuestras… y Amargayama, al menos podrías haber hecho el esfuerzo de poner un mejor careto, parecía que querías ahogarte en el ponche si no fuera porque odias la resaca. Más de lo usual, digo LOL. Te voy a mandar algunas, para que las tengas de recuerdo. NO LAS TIRES QUE TE CONOZCO! Nos vemos geniales y punto, por cierto. En la que te ves un poco más contento es mi favorita. Ahí no das tanto miedo :P así que la enmarqué_

 _Fue genial compartir contigo una fiesta universitaria, pensé que no lo haríamos jamás, sobre todo después de que intentamos pillar algo la última vez y terminaste refunfuñando cual señor de edad tu dolor de cabeza. Y TAMBIÉN ECHÉ DE MENOS TUS PASES! COMO NO HUBIERAMOS PRACTICADO ME HUBIERA SENTIDO MUY INDIGNADO, KAGEYAMA :D porque aunque te guardes lo nuevo que estés aprendiendo (TENEMOS QUE HABLAR DE ESE NUEVO MOVIMIENTO QUE ME PEDISTE QUE HICIERAMOS, FUE UNA PASADA Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA, TRAIDOR) te aseguro que vamos a molerte, y darte pelea. Por suerte si lo hiciste jeje. Así que te perdono que me hayas tratado de memo de secundaria (quieres pelea, eh, eh, eh?) aunque sea tu visita A-M-A-R-G-A-Y-A-M-A, de todos modos no fue tan terrible, digo, te eché de menos y ya sé que no te lo había dicho antes pero hubiera deseado que fuéramos un poco más listos, en una de esas los dos quedábamos en Tokio (como Kuroo-san y el Gran Rey! Aunque ellos no son amigos pero tú me entiendes) y no tu por allá y yo aquí. Hubiera sido un equipo como en los viejos tiempos ):_

 _Se me olvidó contarte el otro día que hicimos una excursión por el centro de Kioto y nos encontramos con ese actor famoso que le gusta a mamá, ese que pasan por la tele a las ocho y es más alto en la vida real! Te juro que hasta nos permitió sacarnos fotos y le conseguí a mi madre un autógrafo, estoy segura de que se va a desmayar! Y papá también. Ya sabes que dice que son muy dramáticas, pero termina más enganchado que mamá. La semana pasada, Natsu me contó que papá estaba refunfuñando porque le había contado lo que había pasado cuando había llegado tarde y él quería ver la repetición. También habían unos señores que eran clavados a los Increíbles, Kageyama. Es que de verdad, era genial. Deberías venir._

 _Porque supongo que no nos veremos hasta tú cumpleaños y la navidad, Kageyama, en Miyagi. AAAAH. Queda menos para tu cumple (;_;), espero que cuando estemos allá, podamos reunirnos con Suga-san, Nishinoya-senpai y el resto del equipo. Podríamos ir a comer bolas de carne por ahí o ramen._

 _Creo que aquí me despido, adivina quién tiene tarea? Sep._

 ** _HINATA SHOYO_**

 _PD: Lamento lo de tu tazón Kageyama, te juro que lo repondré! Pero en mi defensa tu compañero salió de la nada!_

 **(6)**

 _ **Osaka, 5 de Diciembre de 2018**_

 _IDIOTA:_

 _Espero que te estés mejorando de la lesión que te hiciste tu mismo. Qué burro eres Hinata, en serio._

 _No creas que vas a poder entrenar más de lo que te dijeron, más te vale seguir lo que te dijo el kinesiólogo o te va a faltar KT Tape y para cuando nos encontremos te vas a ver como una momia y que encima perdió_

 _-Kageyama_

 **(7)**

 **Miyagi, 21 de Diciembre de 2017**

 _¿Podrías dejar de ignorar mis jodidas llamadas, idiota? Desde que viniste te has comportado raro y no entiendo porque. He decidido escribirte esta carta (nota) para ver si por lo menos por aquí recibo una respuesta decente._

 _-Kageyama_

 **(8)**

 **Miyagi, 26 de Diciembre de 2017**

 _Querido Kageyama:_

 _Hola Kageyama! Si recibiste esto es porque ya hemos pasado tu cumple y también navidad. Primero que todo, no me voy a disculpar por haberte ignorado y comportado raro, te tuve un segundo adelante y ya quería soltarte la sopa y era mi propia organización de fiesta sorpresa! Soy horrible :-"(, así que tuve que prescindir de lo innecesario, hehe. Segundo, espero que la hayas disfrutado porque tu cara (inmortalizada por Yachi-san, por cierto) fue muy graciosa. Trabajamos muy duro para que todo saliera a la perfección. Hasta Tsukki! Hizo de chofer cuando queríamos cargar las cosas que cocinó Asahi-san, y los adornos de la casa de Suga-san, aunque no se veía muy contento. Tercero, sé que soy genial y amas tus nuevos protectores y tu súper tazón (aunque eso te lo debía) y cuarto, el motivo principal de la carta._

 _Ya sé que generalmente sólo te cuento mi día y eso, pero si te digo que hemos pasado ya tu cumple y navidad es porque llevo queriendo decírtelo de ahí o antes y al final me contuve de gritártelo en tu cumpleaños o cuando fuimos al planetario en la noche o cuando estábamos medios felices por el ponche y tú te dormías cada cinco minutos en la silla. O cuando te preocupaste por mí después de la lesión. Quería decírtelo pero quería recordar tu cumpleaños de buena forma al igual que la navidad, quería ver el Grinch con galletas de tu madre y salir a dar una vuelta por ahí y sé que quizá estaba raro y ahora estoy dando vueltas, pero es difícil de escribir a veces, y no sé cómo decirlo, porque eres mi mejor amigo. Así que supongo que lo soltaré porque así es más fácil, como sacarse una curita, ahí te va: te quiero. Pero no en plan amigos. Me gustas, Kageyama. Ya, lo dije. Lo guardé tanto tiempo y ahí está._

 _Ni siquiera sé porque me gustas, es decir, siempre me dices enano y pones lo que se te pega la gana en la tele y nunca me escuchas. Todavía te gusta trabajar solo y ponerle picante al arroz para que no te quite una porción. Y seguimos compitiendo en todo, porque esos somos nosotros. Ni siquiera sé como evolucionamos de eso a esto, por lo menos de mi parte. Pero es cierto, en algún momento fue tan obvio para mí que estaba aterrado de que te dieras cuenta. Suga-san dice que soy muy obvio, lo que fue aterrador (Suga-san lo sabe, lo siento. PERO YO NO LE QUISE DECIR! NO ME FUI DE BOCA!). Y ya que estoy en esto de soltar la lengua, realmente hubiera querido ir contigo a la universidad. Porque te echo de menos y a veces me queda corto decir eso. Porque me acostumbré a ti._

 _Y sé que decirlo en una carta es cursi y no es tu estilo, pero te juro que me voy a quedar en blanco si te miro de frente y soportar un rechazo suena horrible para mí, aunque suene cobarde de mi parte. No sé que irá a pasar, Kageyama. En una de esas no me quieres hablar más y lo entiendo, o quizá no quieres verme por un tiempo porque no me puedes corresponder y está bien, también sería algo bueno para mí. De hecho, no necesitas hacer ni decir nada, haberlo dicho me da bastante alivio._

 _Sé que no es lo que esperabas y a estas alturas debes estar leyéndola en tu residencia en Osaka, pero está bien. Gracias por leerla hasta el final si es que lo hiciste._

 _La verdad es que cuando te pedí que lo hicieras y me llegó correo, no esperaba que fueras tu y me hiciste muy feliz. No sabes cuanto. Yo desde ahí ya estaba decidido a decírtelo, y pensé que sería lindo tener algunos recuerdos de tu fea caligrafía y ya no tenía nada que temer, estamos alejados jeje. Y SÉ QUE PEDIRTE QUE HICIERAS ESO FUE CAPRICHOSO Y EGOÍSTA, PERDONAME KAGEYAMAAAAA, PERO REALMENTE QUERÍA RECUERDOS TUYOS._

 _Y no sé como despedirme, ups._

 ** _HINATA SHOYO_**

 **(9)**

 **Osaka, 29 de Diciembre de 2017**

 _TÚ_ , _HINATA IDIOTA_

 _YA SABES QUIÉN SOY_ , _I DIO TA_.

 **(10)**

 **Kioto, 5 de Julio de 2018**

 _HOLA KAYEGAMAAAAA_

 _Hace un montón que no te escribo, bueno, para ser más especifico, después de "la carta". Luego de haber admitido los motivos me sentía demasiado avergonzado porque supieras la verdadera razón y aunque no me pegarías por obvios motivos, seguía sin animarme a escribir a pesar de que Suga-san me alentó a que lo hiciera. Como si así pudiera cerrar una etapa (o algo así, realmente no entiendo todo lo que Suga-san dice porque siempre siento que me está psicoanalizando como si ya hubiera instalado su consulta) contigo y empezar desde cero. No sé si tiene razón o no, pero son las 5 de la madrugada y no podía dormir, así que creo que me hará bien aunque quizá ni la mande o tú te tomes la molestia en leerla._

 _Quiero empezar diciendo que soy feliz. La universidad sigue siendo tan difícil como lo era antes y tal vez más, pero cuando me frustro o me enojo, siempre pienso en que en un futuro medianamente próximo estaré haciendo lo que quiero y como dice el dicho "trabaja en lo que te guste para que ningún día sea un trabajo", o algo así. No lo recuerdo bien. Pero el punto es que me gusta lo que hago aunque tenga que leer un montón. El equipo de la universidad es genial aún y próximamente no seré el más pequeño. Y NO HABLO DEL TAMAÑO. Seré un senpai, te lo puedes creer? En Septiembre JÁ. Y gracias al trabajo duro de Akaashi-san, hemos conectado por fin de una forma súper genial. AKAASHI-SAN SIGUE SIENDO GENIAL, NO?_

 _Con respecto a mis amistades, creo que han aumentado. Claro que ninguna se ha parecido a la tuya, pero Tsukki dice que cada persona es diferente, así que supongo que lo entiendo uwu. Te preguntarás porque estoy tan melancólico y es porque encontré una fotografía (una copia) de las que te mandé y recordé todo de repente y POOOW. Sabes lo que quiero decir. Hacer esto fue I NE VI TA BLE. Y aunque sé que ya no me contestarás, como ya te dije, lo haré igual MUAJAJÁ._

 _Pero iré al grano, porque imagino que si te dignas a leer ya estarás exasperado y lo que te quería decir es: gracias. Sé que fue un poco raro para los dos al principio, pero estaba feliz de que hubieras aparecido en Kioto (te creías parte de un drama Tontoyama?) luego de haber mandado esa nota y estuve más feliz cuando correspondiste a pesar de lo confuso que ambos nos sentíamos y estoy más feliz al ahora pensar que somos NOVIOS. Llevo un montón de tiempo aguantándote Amargayama, no debería recibir un premio?_

 _Aunque la visita fue bastante genial, en verdad :D. Y REALMENTE TIENES QUE DEJAR DE CREER QUE ERES PARTE DE UN DRAMA, KAGEYAMA. Casi me caigo de la silla cuando me dijiste que estabas afuera AUNQUE TUS PALABRAS PUDIERON SER MAS DULCE! NO SEAS BURRO, DIME ALGO BONITO ALGUNA VEZ_

 _Bueno ya paro de escribir porque me dio sueño jaja, así que me despido bye bye!_

 **HINATA SHOYO**

* * *

 **nota: los errores ortográficos/gramaticales o de puntuación son intenciones.**

 **Primera vez que escribo en formato carta y fue bastante rápido de hacer; las narraciones toman tieeeEempo pero esto me salió con lo que se me ocurrió (ahora, que haya quedado bien es otra cosa JHDJAKD) y fue rapidísimo. No lo corregí, pero ahí le echaré una mirada. Más que nada fue para sacarlo de la lista mental y porque el kagehina le hace bien al alma. Quería que no quedaran juntos pero no sirvo para los finales tristes (fracasando desde 1234)**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, BYE.**


End file.
